Tornadoes of 2021 (HurricaneLucas4064)
This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2021. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Argentina, Brazil, Bangladesh, and Eastern India, but can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also develop occasionally in southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer and somewhat regularly at other times of the year across Europe, Asia, Argentina, Australia and New Zealand. Tornadic events are often accompanied by other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail. There have been TBA preliminary filtered reports of tornadoes in the United States in 2021; of which TBA have been confirmed. TBA tornado-related deaths have been confirmed worldwide, all in the United States. Events Worldwide Total United States There was TBD reports of tornadoes in the U.S., however, only TBD were confirmed. Canada Europe Elsewhere January There was 73 reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of January, of which 45 were confirmed. January 13–15 Texas, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Tennessee, South Carolina, North Carolina, Florida January 28 Georgia, Florida, South Carolina February There was 94 reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of February, of which 57 were confirmed. February 4 (France) February 10–11 Arkansas, Missouri, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, Illinois, Indiana, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia February 22 Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi March There was 163 reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of March, of which 105 were confirmed. March 1–3 Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, Ohio, Georgia, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, Florida March 10 Iowa, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Tennessee March 25–26 Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Virginia March 31 (China) April There was 319 reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of April, of which 234 were confirmed. April 3 Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida April 7–11 Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, Missouri, Iowa, Arkansas, Minnesota, Louisiana, Wisconsin, Illinois, Kentucky, Indiana, Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama, Michigan, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Georgia, Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia, New York, Maryland April 15–16 Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Florida April 22–24 Texas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Iowa, Arkansas, Tennessee, Kentucky, Illinois, Wisconsin, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, West Virginia Pennsylvania, North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, New Jersey, New York April 27 Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida May There was 488 reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of May, of which 335 were confirmed. May 2–4 Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa, Arkansas, Nebraska May 9 Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York, Massachusetts, Vermont May 15–19 Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, South Dakota, Minnesota, Iowa, Missouri, Arkansas, Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Tennessee, Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey May 23–25 Colorado, Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, Wyoming, New Mexico May 29 Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi June There was ? reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of June, of which ? were confirmed. June 3–5 June 10 (Brazil) June 12 June 15 (Canada) June 19–21 June 28 July There was ? reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of July, of which ? were confirmed. July 1–2 July 4 (Canada) July 13 July 24 (Italy) August There was ? reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of August, of which ? were confirmed. August 2 (Indonesia) August 5 August 11 (Canada) August 16–17 September There was ? reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of September, of which ? were confirmed. September 7 September 13 (Australia) September 22 October There was ? reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of October, of which ? were confirmed. October 13–14 October 25–27 November There was ? reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of November, of which ? were confirmed. November 6 November 16–19 December There was ? reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of December, of which ? were confirmed. December 8 December 21–23 Category:Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2021 Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes